To Infinity and Beyond
by shadoweddawn
Summary: "Their sons' imagination have definitely proven that they are Castle's children. Kate leans against the door jamb and watches her children play, completely content to once again confirm that to her husband." Playtime with their children is always an adventure for Castle and Beckett. a quick little one shot for CastleThemeDay.


The heat from the early morning sun coaxes her awake. Kate snuggles closer into the shell of her husband's body, Castle pressed warmly against her back and his steady breath fluttering the wisps of hair that had fallen from her braid in sleep.

"Castle," she murmurs as she tries to move out from under the heavy blanket of her husband. A slow grin spreads across her mouth as he slips his arm around her waist, tugging her more firmly against him. "Not yet, stay in bed. It's vacation, Kate." he whispers against the shell of her ear, smearing a kiss against her skin.

She lets him win, giving the clock a quick glance before closing her eyes again, the time jerking her awake for good. "Castle, wake up. It's 9:00. Where are the boys?" Her husband bolts up beside her, hand dragging across his eyes at her question. She strains to hear any noise from upstairs, their children usually already clamoring for breakfast by this time in the morning.

"You start the coffee, I'll go see what's got them so quiet." She grants him a quick kiss as she tugs her robe on over her pajamas. Castle's hands settle over hers as he whispers, "Good morning, wife."

He crooks his finger under her chin, slowing her down long enough for a proper kiss. His tongue drags lazily across her lips, his chuckle trapped between them as she hums her approval. "Good morning, husband," she returns, throwing a wink his way before heading towards the stairs.

She can feel him watching her as she goes to check on their sons, a quick glance over her shoulder confirming her theory of Castle standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart races with the knowledge that he won't move towards the kitchen until she's disappeared from view. Ten years of marriage and he still makes her swoon.

She's still lost in happy thoughts when a little voice catches her attention. "To infinity and beyond!" Eyes narrowing in confusion, Kate moves towards their children's playroom, a hand covering her mouth to keep her laugh hidden from their sons.

Their sons' imagination have definitely proven that they are Castle's children. Kate leans against the door jamb and watches her children play, completely content to once again confirm that to her husband.

Andrew, the oldest by four minutes and the instigator of the two, tugs on his aviator cap as William scoots closer towards his older brother in the suitcase. The green backpack Liam wears is almost as big as he is. The more reserved of her sons sputters like an engine as Drew stretches his arms out, a pilot in training even now.

"Woosh, woosh, we're flying!"

Heart stuttering against her ribs with completely joy, Kate takes her time to admire the differences between her sons as they play together.

Drew, always the defender of his younger brother against strangers and his parents alike, often starts the mischief the two seem to find. She's proud of the confidence her little boy displays, a constant source of entertainment in their small family. She admires both his strength and his ability to stand up for himself and brother without question. It's a frequent argument between husband and wife where Drew's determination came from–her stubbornness or Castle's willpower.

She turns her gaze towards Liam, the more reserved of their children. Often the one to crawl into his mother's lap during bedtime rituals, Kate completely is enamored by the steadfastness her caring son showed from a young age. He's always been the more perceptive of her boys, eager to make his parents happy and his hazel eyes frequently brimming with a love so pure Kate knows it had to have come from Castle.

A mug dances in front of her face as Castle's lips brush her temple, drawing her attention away from their mini pilots still lost in their own world. Leaning into Castle she takes a long sip of coffee, the hint of hazelnut familiar and comforting as she runs her finger around the rim of the cup.

He'd finally admitted one night that the secret ingredient was steaming the milk a little longer, drawing a groan from his wife when she'd admitted she thought it was love. Castle had teased her mercilessly before nuzzling her neck, confirming her theory on a whisper. _You're right, it's love. It's always been easy to make you coffee, Kate. Because I've always loved you._

His hand finds the small of her back as he murmurs, eyebrows cocked confidently as he glances at their sons, "Well look at them playing by themselves, being well behaved. And you thought they'd be into trouble."

She grants him an eye roll before he sobers up, nodding towards their sons as he admitted proudly, "They're good kids, Kate. We've done good."

She smiles at him, bottom lip sneaking between her teeth as she studies her husband. Her children mirror him so much, the boyish enthusiasm often hard to deny now when the three of them are together. The grin he treats her to is one she's long recognized is reserved for her. His hand is warm against hers, a simple reminder of the life they've built. Together.

"Mommy, Daddy, come play with us!" Liam's excitement draws her attention away from Castle's soft blue gaze, depositing her mug on the dresser before taking her husband's hand and tugging him down on the floor next to their children. Drew hurriedly hands his father a conductors hat and begins to explain to Castle where their spaceship was headed as Liam climbs onto her lap. "Can you be the copilot, Mommy? I always feel safe with you."

She hugs him tight, drawing him further against her stomach, and murmurs against the softness of his cheek as she caresses Drew's back in front of her and meets Castle's contented smile with one of her own. "Always, baby. Always."

They've done good.

* * *

 _A little contribution for #castlethemeday! Loved this picture I found on tumblr (the picture is on my blog at shadoweddawn with the story as well) so had to find a way to use it, and this was a perfect excuse. :) Thanks for your time in reading, any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated! And a huge shoutout to itstoppedoctober1st for being the best beta I could ever ask for._


End file.
